1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency signal transmission line and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a high-frequency signal transmission line including a plurality of signal lines and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of past inventions relating to high-frequency signal transmission lines, a mounted ferrite core disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H2-91903 is known. The ferrite core includes a cylindrical core body and a base having a screw hole. A flat cable encasing a power wire, a ground line, a signal line, etc., passes through inside the ferrite core body. The ferrite core is fitted to the chassis of an electronic device or the like via a screw inserted in the screw hole. In this ferrite core, common mode noise flowing on the power wire, the ground line and the signal line can be eliminated.
The ferrite core disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H2-91903 is attached to a flat cable so as to enclose the flat cable. Accordingly, a large space is needed for the ferrite core, which makes it difficult to use the ferrite core in an electronic device.